In a section of “Handbuch der Printmedien” (Handbook of Print Media) by Helmut Kipphan, Springer Verlag, 2000, that deals with material and data flow, a dual-stream delivery system, depicted in FIG. 8.1-11 (chapter 8.1), is described as a “highly automated variant of a non-stop delivery system”. Dual-stream delivery systems are also described as being usable as “waste diverters” for removing defective or misprinted sheets.
JP 25 17276 B2 discloses a delivery device having two delivery stations, with a guide element being provided between the first and second delivery stations. A stop that can be pivoted into and out of the transport path is provided in the end region.
DE 10 2008 006528 A1 discloses a mechanism for ejecting sheets, in which a sheet to be ejected can be channeled downward out of a guide plane that has blower air openings and is located upstream of the main pile. For this purpose, in one embodiment, a separating rake, which otherwise acts as a continuation of the guide surface, is pivoted into the transport path to channel the sheet downward out of the guide plane onto an auxiliary pile. A guide element adjacent to the diversion point is equipped with blower air openings.
DE 10329833 A1 similarly discloses a sheet guiding device that has an element that can be pivoted downward in order to feed sheets to be discharged as waste sheets onto a waste pile. The sheets are transported by means of grippers, which are opened at the delivery point by means of contact with an opening cam. The cam, which is provided above the waste pile, can be pivoted into and out of the transport path of the gripper opening mechanism. Also provided above the waste pile is a blower system, which acts on the top side of the sheets. A guide surface that adjoins the pivotable part of the guide plane, can be operated with positive or negative pressure by means of a fan.
A brochure detailing the “Rapida 106”, which is available on the home page of Koenig & Bauer A G at http://www.kba.com/bogenoffset/bogenoffsetmaschinen/product/rapida-106/detail/, shows on pages 26 and 27 a delivery system in which a Venturi sheet guiding system is used.
DE 10 2012 206929 A1 discloses a sheet brake with a suction belt, which brakes sheets by deceleration of the belt. Once the gripper has opened, the speed is decreased from the gripper carriage speed to a deposition speed. The cam for opening the gripper is displaceable. The drives for the brake elements and for adjusting the gripper cam can be implemented via the press controller.
DE 10 2009 027633 A1 discloses a blower air device having at least one blower air bar extending in the transport direction and having fan elements. The blower air bar can be used to selectively influence the blowing action in the middle region of the incoming sheets. Blower air is preferably applied synchronized with the working cycle of the sheets coming from the printing press.
EP 1958906 A2 relates to a sheet guiding mechanism in a pile delivery system comprising two delivery stations. A blower system comprising a plurality of fans is assigned to the first delivery station. For the operating mode in which a sheet will be guided onto the second pile, the fans on the suction side are covered by the insertion of a shielding plate. The deposition of the sheets in the delivery station is controlled by means of a gripper opening cam, which can be moved into or out of the movement path of the gripper opening mechanism.
DE 103 29 833 A1 discloses a delivery device that has means for forming a waste pile and a good sheet pile, wherein a gripper opening cam above the former pile can be pivoted into and out of the movement path of a gripper bar in order to activate and deactivate sheet release.
DE 10 2008 020533 A1 discloses a blower air device located above a stacking chute of a sheet delivery. Adjustable baffle surfaces of an air guide device can be used to deflect the blower air away from the sheet transport path or to aim the blower air toward the sheet. During operation, the air guide device is positioned by means of a control unit in synchronism with the sequence of sheets such that in front of the sheet leading edge in the transport direction, the guide device is in the closed position, and behind of the sheet leading edge, the guide device is in the open position, that is to say air can pass through it.
DE 693 07 840 T2 discloses a delivery system having a delivery station and a switching unit that effects release and includes a switching cam and a cam follower, which is functionally assigned to a holding element. To adjust the release point, the switching cam is disposed on a base plate, which is mounted so as to move in the transport direction in relation to the press frame. To activate and deactivate the sheet release mechanism, the switching cam is pivoted, via a type of toggle lever mechanism, about a pivot axis provided on the base plate.
DE 103 54 673 A1 discloses a delivery system for forming only one pile, in which the point of sheet release is determined by the point of first contact. When a switching cam is in the first position, sheets are released above the pile. When the switching cam is in the second position, in which first contact occurs later, sheets that are designated for test sheet removal are still guided past pile stops and are not released until they reach a test sheet stop. The point of first contact is adjusted by pivoting the switching cam by means of a drive means embodied as a pneumatic cylinder.
DE 102 05 213 A1 relates to a delivery system having a pile delivery, in which flat printed substrates can be conveyed by means of a gripper system to a delivery, where they can be deposited onto a pile. To eject waste paper or test sheets, a sheet is conveyed past the delivery system and transferred to a suction belt conveyor beyond the delivery system. This transfer is highly sensitive to deviations from the optimum relative position of gripper system and suction belt. To compensate for tolerance deviations, or to enable adjustment to different substrate thicknesses, the suction belt can be moved vertically into different grid positions by means of a spindle drive.
DE 199 05 263 C1 discloses a catching device in a delivery system for test sheets, in which the test sheets are held on sheet supports of the catching device by clamping fingers.
DE 196 31 598 A1 discloses a sheet guiding element in a delivery of a printing machine having blower air openings, which is provided in the transport path upstream of the pile space.
Known from EP 1 489 031 A2 is a sheet guidance system for a dual-pule delivery, in which during conveyance of a sheet beyond the first pile space, a guide rail of a guide device is moved from a point downstream to above the pile space to be bypassed. In this way, the most flutter-free possible transport of the sheet to be conveyed past the pile is achieved.
JP 2006 036511 A also discloses a sheet guidance system, in which a guidance aid can be moved from a point downstream to above a pile space to be bypassed.
EP 0 845 431 A2 related to a non-stop delivery device, in which during a pile change, an auxiliary pile board is inserted from the rear above the pile to be removed. To avoid also displacing the topmost layer of the pile upstream, during insertion of the auxiliary pile board an actuating device is active, controlled by sensors, causing a retaining device to secure the topmost sheet on the main pile.
DE 42 13 032 A2 relates to a device for removing sample sheets, in which to prepare for removal of a sample sheet, an auxiliary stop is placed on the currently topmost sheet of the pile, on which the incoming sample sheet comes to rest and which can be removed once support fingers that support the subsequent sheet have been inserted.